Ces diamants là
by Elea Telmar
Summary: : Un jeune homme se fit annoncer devant la porte du gouverneur de Port Royal. Il avait fière allure, dans son uniforme de brocard bleu, brodé d'or, avec son tricorne orné d'une cocarde couleur marine et sa perruque soigneusement poudrée. Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina. Un sourire fendit la jolie frimousse pêche, découvrant ses dents couleur de perle… Enfin il était rentré !


_**Amis lecteurs BONJOUR! **_

_Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques années…_

_**Fandom: **__  
Pirates des Caraibes_

_**Résumé: **_Un jeune homme se fit annoncer devant la porte du gouverneur de Port Royal. Il avait fière allure, dans son uniforme de brocard bleu, brodé d'or, avec son tricorne orné d'une cocarde couleur marine et sa perruque soigneusement poudrée. Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina. Un sourire fendit la jolie frimousse pêche, découvrant ses dents couleur de perle… Enfin il était rentré !

_**Disclaimer:  
**__L'univers de Pirates des Caraibes appartient à Disney et aux scénaristes de la saga._

_Titre et paroles de la comédie musicale, Notre Dame de Paris, "Ces diamants là_

_**Random:**__**  
MA**_

_Bonne lecture et... reviews?_

_Ces diamants là…_

_Octobre 1724 :_

Un jeune homme se fit annoncer devant la porte du gouverneur de Port Royal. Il avait fière allure, dans son uniforme de brocard bleu, brodé d'or, avec son tricorne orné d'une cocarde couleur marine et sa perruque soigneusement poudrée. Il émanait de lui une aura qui imposait le respect. Sa voix trahissait son émotion, elle se brisait et chevrotait de temps à autres, mais pourtant, on pouvait noter que cet homme avait l'habitude de se faire obéir. Il devait adresser une lettre au gouverneur de la colonie, une affaire urgente, certainement.

La domestique dévisageait à la dérobée le nouvel arrivant, si charmant, si élégant, et esquissa un sourire. Sa maîtresse allait être contente. D'ailleurs elle entendait son pas léger dans les escaliers, et elle se retourna. La fille du gouverneur avait perdue sa joie de vivre depuis que ses amis, Will Turner et le capitaine de l'Intercepteur l'avaient quitté pour se rendre en Angleterre, des mois auparavant. Elle lisait pour la centième fois les lettres qu'ils lui avaient envoyées et qui lui étaient parvenues… Elle soupira, et on entendit enfin sa voix pausée, chaude et douce :

_-« Paula, qui est là ? _

_Le capitaine de vaisseau James Norrington demande à s'entretenir avec votre père Mlle. »_

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina. Un sourire fendit la jolie frimousse pêche, découvrant ses dents couleur de perle… Enfin il était rentré ! Enfin elle n'allait plus s'ennuyer pendant des heures dans des fêtes ! Elle envoya ses lettres en l'air, et dévala les escaliers, sans se soucier de sa mise. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, puisque son ami lui était revenu !

_-« James ! »_

Le capitaine hocha la tête, poliment, un sourire franc aux lèvres. Il se souvenait que la jeune fille était prompte et vive. Pour la remettre en place son père préconisait la distance. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, ignorant la froideur se son ami, et le jeune anglais la reçut dans un éclat de rire.

_-« James, enfin vous êtes là ! J'ai eu une folle envie de vous tuer quand j'ai su que vous ne reviendriez pas avant le long mois… J'en avais même fait le serment !_

_-Et que me vaut l'honneur de ce changement d'idée ?_

_-D'abord parce que je ne sais pas tenir ni une épée ni un mousquet… ensuite.._

_Vous me manquiez… J'en avais assez de me morfondre entourée de jeunes hommes tous plus ennuyeux les uns des autres, qui tentent de me faire la cour alors qu'ils n'ont pas d'esprit… Vous au moins vous aurez des tas d'histoires à me raconter, n'est ce pas ? »_

La jeune fille planta ses prunelles noisette dans celle du dénommé James. Lui la serra contre son cœur, goûtant l'instant présent. C'est à contre cœur qu'il se détacha d'elle, pour lui répondre :

_-« Avez-vous oublié qui je suis, Mlle Swann… Ce voyage aurait il troublé les souvenirs de nos discussions ?_

_-Bien sûr que non ! Oh que je suis heureuse… Entrez, entrez, ne restez pas dehors ! »_

Elle s'adressa à ses gens, réveillant toute la maisonnée. James s'amusa de la voir s'activer pour le recevoir comme il se devait.

_-« Un siège pour le Capitaine Norrington ! _

_-Je serais bientôt commodore Mlle… Ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaines…»_

Elizabeth se retourna vivement et sourit d'abord béatement. Elle le félicita, puis elle analysa la nouvelle et redevint sombre :

_-« Mais quand vous serez commodore, vous aurez plus de travail._

_-C'est certain. J'aurais une flottille à contrôler._

_-Et vous m'oublierez… »_

Elle tourna la tête, dépitée et s'éloigna. James Norrington continua d'un air badin :

_-« Comment le pourrais-je ? Vous avez le pire caractère de tous les Caraïbes ! »_

Elle s'arrêta net, outrée… Puis elle éclata de rire. Il était toujours aussi amusant et aussi charmant. Elle recommença donc à donner ses ordres pour que son ami soit reçu le mieux de monde.

C'est le capitaine qui lui saisit le bras avec douceur, et qui l'amena doucement a lui. Il murmura, avec tendresse :

_-« Elizabeth Swann… Vous êtes comme je me souvenais… Impulsive et tellement agréable… Laissez, je suis un soldat, j'ai l'habitude de rester debout des heures durant. Par contre je ne crois pas que votre père serait ravi que vous receviez un homme dans ces atours… Qui sont cependant tout a fait charmants ! »_

Il fit glisser ses yeux anis sur la robe avec un sourire amusé. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'Elizabeth s'aperçut qu'elle n'arborait qu'une fine chemise de lin. Elle rougit de confusion et murmura penaude :

_-« Je vous prie d'excuser ce manque de pudeur…_

_-Je le mets sur le compte de mon arrivée, ce qui flatte mon ego ma chère. Et cela restera entre nous, ne vous inquiétez pas._

_-Vous serez encore là quand je redescendrais ?_

_-Il faudrait que je sois devenu fou pour refuser votre compagnie… Voilà des mois que j'attends le moment où je pourrais vous revoir évoluer parmi les fleurs de votre jardin, où je pourrais contempler votre peau diaphane et votre taille souple et svelte… Non, vraiment je vous attendrais… La mer n'a pas altéré mon intellect à ce point…»_

La jeune fille battit des mains avec enthousiasme. Dieu que cet homme pouvait être charmant ! Elle ne connaissait rien aux jeux de l'amour et du hasard, mais elle était intimement convaincue que cet homme lui inspirait plus qu'une amitié profonde... Beaucoup plus. Le rouge lui monta aux joues face à ces pensées peu chrétiennes. Elle se dépêcha donc de monter dans sa chambre pour se parer de sa plus belle robe d'été, et ainsi se promener au bras de l'homme le plus raffiné de toute la colonie. Elle venait tout juste de refermer sa porte que son père rentrait. Norrington échangea quelques banalités avec le gouverneur, ils s'entretinrent de la politique de l'empire, et du voyage des colons. Puis la voix du gouverneur devint grave.

_-« Mon cher, je me fais du soucis à propos de ma fille…_

_-Mlle Swann ?_

_-Je n'ai qu'elle, que voulez vous… Elle va bientôt avoir 18 ans, et déjà les rumeurs vont bon train quand à un éventuel mariage. _

_-Je doute que votre fille accepte un mariage arrangé._

_-Je le sais. Elizabeth est une jeune fille idéaliste, indépendante et romantique, elle veut se marier par amour…_

_-Les hommes se marient par amour, en plus que par nécessité. Je la comprends. J'agirais de même à sa place. Une femme a le droit de choisir son époux, l'homme avec qui elle va vieillir et qui sera son maître ici bas._

_-Les jeunes gens de son âge l'ennuient, les plus vieux la dégoûtent…_

_-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne… »_ répliqua James avec flegme. Et après tout c'était vrai. Qu'est ce qu'il venait faire là, lui la marin, dans cette affaire d'aristocrates !

_-Vous êtes plus impliqués que vous ne le pensez M. Norrington._

_-Qu'attendez vous de moi ?_

_-Je sais que vous cultivez une tendre amitié envers ma fille. Mais est ce juste de l'amitié ?_

_- Elle me plait en effet. J'aime sa franchise et sa sincérité._

_-Vous lui plaisez aussi. Vous êtes le seul qui parvient à la faire rêver, à la réconforter… De plus, vu votre prochaine promotion, vous êtes devenu un bon parti, même si vous n'avez aucun titre… Vous avez tout pour moi du gendre idéal. Et pour elle du plus loyal des époux._

_-Je voudrais m'en assurer moi-même si vous me le permettez. Je ne veux rien décider sans elle. Et je veux son bonheur. »_

Elizabeth avait entendu la fin de la conversation et rougit de plaisir. Norrington la considérait comme une femme capable de faire ses propres choix. Il aimait ce qu'elle était vraiment, une femme de caractère, qui avait de l'esprit et qui le montrait. Pas la pimbêche qu'elle devait devenir en société. Elle vérifia que sa robe n'avait pas de faux plis. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans son miroir et échangea un regard complice avec sa servante. La pauvrette était sa confidente sur ses affaires de cœur. Elle souffla :

_-« M. Norrington serait soit aveugle, soit sot s'il ne tombait pas amoureux de vous Mlle. Vous êtes éblouissante. »_

Elizabeth hocha la tête et soupira avec tendresse. Elle se retourna vers Paula et lui adressa un sourire amical, avant de s'éclipser. Elle descendit l'escalier de sa demeure avec une grâce infinie, et une lenteur calculée pour mettre en avant la souplesse de sa taille et son port de tête altier. Le capitaine en eut le souffle coupé. Ses yeux détaillaient l'exquise créature qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il lui offrit galamment son bras, et celle si y déposa sa main, avec une infinie douceur. Elle lui adressa un sourire tendre, et elle papillonna des cils. Elle soupira d'aise en sentant la peau du marin frémir sous ses doigts. Enfin, elle demanda :

_-« James, accepteriez vous de m'accompagner lors de ma promenade ? »_

Le jeune anglais jeta un œil interrogateur au gouverneur qui opina de la tête, avec une mine emplie de contentement. Norrington sourit :

_-« Certes, Miss Swann, avec grand plaisir… »_

Durant des heures, il lui conta des histoires merveilleuses de tempêtes, de naufrages, de pirates, et de trésors. Elizabeth buvait ses paroles. Grâce à son ami, elle vivait des aventures magiques, elle se sentait libre… Enfin libre ! En apercevant dans les yeux de son amie une lueur toute particulière, celle de la reconnaissance, James se pencha et cueilli une rose blanche qu'il remit à la fille du gouverneur. Elle en huma le parfum délicat, tandis qu'il murmurait à son oreille :

_-« Vous êtes la plus belle des roses de ce jardin. »_

La jeune femme piqua du nez et vira au rouge. Il lui faisait la cour, mais avec habileté, sans contrepartie. James l'aimait d'un amour sincère, non intéressé. Avec lui, elle cessait d'être Elizabeth Swann, fille du gouverneur de Port Royal. Elle n'était qu'Elizabeth. Et puis, Norrington se trouvait être un honnête marin, à l'avenir prometteur… Le genre d'homme que toute demoiselle rêve d'épouser. Elle se pelotonna dans ses bras et murmura :

_-« J'aimerai que le monde s'arrête de tourner. Je voudrais toujours rester ainsi, avec vous._

_-Mais le soleil continue sa course dans le ciel._

_-James Norrington, m'accorderiez vous une faveur ? »_ Minauda t'elle

_-« Si je le puis, bien entendu._

_-Demain père donne un bal pour mes 18 ans. Il y aura toute la bonne société de Port Royal. Des garçons vont me tourner autour comme des mouches autour d'une tarte… »_

Norrington pouffa. Décidément cette femme avait de l'esprit et de la répartie. Elle lui plaisait un peu plus à chaque instant…

_-« … Mais je ne veux danser qu'avec vous. Je veux que vous soyez mon chevalier servant…_

_-C'était plutôt à moi de vous en faire la requête, Mlle._

_-Je vous ai blessé ?_

_-Non, au contraire. J'en suis flatté. Demain, j'aurais à mon bras la plus jolie fille de tout l'empire ! »_

Il baisa ses mains avec une retenue qui fit sourire Elizabeth. _« Le pauvre » _ne pu elle s'empêcher de penser. Elle lisait dans son regard tout ce qu'il refoulait pour être à la hauteur de sa charge et ne pas oublier qu'il n'était personne comparé à cette jeune beauté de 18 ans… Sa simplicité la toucha au plus haut point.

Elle le laissa, lui offrant un dernier regard velouté. Le jeune homme se senti fondre devant ses yeux de biche et observa Elizabeth s'en aller de son pas trottinant. La jeune fille sauta sur son lit, et émit un soupir de contentement. Son esprit vagabondait par delà cette chambre, pour s'attarder dans le jardin ou James Norrington devait encore se trouver… Et elle se jura que le lendemain elle serait à lui, toute la nuit…

Un murmure d'admiration souleva l'assemblée, réunie à Fort Charles, quand Elizabeth Swann parut au bras du jeune capitaine James Norrington. La jeune femme arborait une robe gris perle, brodée de fils d'argent, et ses cheveux se trouvaient relevés en un chignon lâche, d'où quelques bouches anglaises s'échappaient. Elle rayonnait tout simplement. Son cavalier pouvait être fier. Norrington lui attrapa le bras, et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Elizabeth virevoltait, dans un bruit tendre de volants et de jupons.

Elle s'amusait comme une folle au bras de celui qui deviendrait son époux, car elle le savait, s'il y avait bien un aristocrate qu'elle pourrait épouser par amour, c'était bien James Norrington. Il glissait des plaisanteries à son oreille, et elle éclatait de son rire clair, qui charmait tout le gratin de la colonie. Cette apparente joie comblait les aristocrates de Port-Royal, sauf les jeunes gens qui postulaient pour épouser cette jeune fille de bonne famille et à la dot élevée, qui jetaient des regards noirs au jeune couple de danseurs. Surtout au cavalier en vérité. Après quelques valses, le jeune homme lui saisit doucement la main, et demanda tendrement, en plongeant ces yeux anis dans les siens :

_-« Puis-je avoir un moment ? »_

La jeune fille opina de la tête, et ils s'effacèrent. La nuit était belle, douce, sensuelle, chaude et embaumante. Les fleurs de bougainvilliers apportaient une odeur sucrée à cette nuit paisible. Elizabeth trottinait de son pas léger au bras de son si charmant cavalier. Il la fit s'asseoir sur un banc, et glissa sa main le long du bras de sa compagne, en frissonnant. Cette peau sur la sienne électrisa ses sens.

La fille du gouverneur se troubla. La caresse était tendre, aussi légère qu'un papillon. Il attendit, inquiet, une réaction. Elizabeth le laissa faire, fermant les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ces instants volés à la vie et au protocole. Quand elle ne sentit plus rien, elle ré ouvrit les yeux et murmura avec lassitude :

_-« Pourquoi vous arrêtez vous ?_

_-J'ai quelque chose pour vous. Permettez ? »_

Il lui banda les yeux, et elle se laissa faire, piquée par la curiosité. Elle sentit un souffle chaud au creux de sa nuque, puis des lèvres se posant sur sa peau, l'irradiant toute entière. Son souffle devint plus court, et elle arqua son dos, instinctivement. Le capitaine faisait courir ses mains douces et puissantes le long de ces courbes si parfaites, si désirée… Il glissa sa main sur la taille de la jeune fille, l'enserrant par-dessus son ventre, tout en continuant de couvrir de baisers son cou.

Elizabeth rejeta sa tête en arrière, pour offrir à James sa nuque, pour que la magie de l'instant ne cesse jamais... Son cœur s'emballait, tandis qu'une douce chaleur l'inondait toute entière. Elle ne savait plus ou elle en était, elle voulait juste Norrington ... Juste ses mains sur sa peau, son souffle se perdant dans le sien… Elle sentit les paumes remonter le long de son buste, avec une lenteur toute calculée, puis elle s'aperçut que quelque chose de froid pendait à son coup.

Elle ré ouvrit les yeux, et glissa le bout de ses doigts sur le bijoux. Une rivière de diamant. Elle déposa un baiser tout juste à côté des lèvres de son ami, et murmura, avec tendresse :

_-« Mes 18 printemps vous appartiennent, ce collier de diamant est pour moi. Les mots de vos serments si vous me mentez je n'y croirais pas._

_-Votre cœur est à moi, vos yeux de tourterelle sont pour moi. Ce soir, vous êtes mon diamant à moi._

_-Celui que mon cœur aime est un jeune capitaine, qui ne sais pas lui même combien je peux l'aimer._

_-Si je ne le sais pas, je le vois dans vos yeux… Celui qui vous aimera, sera un homme heureux… »_

Il passa ses mains sur le visage à l'ovale parfait de son amie. Elle, elle s'approcha imperceptiblement de lui et lui offrit ses lèvres. Le capitaine de vaisseau ceignit sa taille et l'attira avec violence vers lui. Sa compagne sursauta. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que le capitaine se montre si autoritaire envers elle. Elizabeth perdait pied, elle était à lui tout entière. Il réveillait en elle la femme, et faisait mourir la jeune fille prude.

C'est alors, qu'enfin, leurs lèvres se joignirent, dans un baiser enflammé. Un baiser qui avait mûrit depuis des années. Ils y donnèrent du désir, de l'amour, du plaisir aussi, celui d'être enfin réuni, de goûter à l'autre, enfin. James Norrington se fit plus entreprenant. Elizabeth sentit quelque chose d'humide glisser sur ses lèvres, et exercer une force pour les entre- ouvrir. Elle se laissa faire, et s'amusa à jouer avec la langue de son partenaire.

James approfondissait son baiser, du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il savait son amante pure de toute relation avec un homme, et voulait qu'elle garde de ce baiser un souvenir impérissable, dont jamais elle n'aurait à rougir. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, la jeune fille reprit dans un souffle, entre deux baisers :

_-« Ne cherchez plus l'amour…_

_-Il est là …_

_-Il est là pour toujours._

_-Je le crois._

_-Se sera un beau jour que le jour où l'on se mariera… »_

Maintenant, elle se laissait faire par cet amant qui savait tellement la faire s'oublier dans ses bras. Elle sentait son souffle chaud descendre le long de sa nuque, pour mourir en bas de sa gorge, elle eut la sensation d'être soulevée dans les airs, et se trouva à son grand étonnement face à son amant, cuisses écartées, presque offertes, il ne restait plus qu'à relever le tissu. James sentait la jeune file frémir d'impatience sous ses doigts, et se délectait de son impatience. Il réitéra ses serments, en optant pour le tutoiement, plus propice dans ce genre de situation :

_-« Tout l'or qui dort encore, sous le lit de la terre, j'en couvrirai ton corps que tu m'auras offert…_

_-Tous les mots de l'amour, tous les mots du désir mieux que les poètes tu sauras me les dire… »_

Son bassin s'arqua, tandis que Norrington la faisait choir sur l'herbe. Il était au dessus d'elle, attentif à ses réactions. Elle lui offrit un regard confiant et l'attira à elle. Alors, il commença à relever avec précautions la fine robe gris perle, et glissa sa tête dans le cou de son amante. Son corps se moula à la perfection avec celui de son interlocuteur. De son adversaire. On aurait dit que ces deux corps étaient faits pour être imbriqués, encastrés, et pour, au final, n'en former plus qu'un.

Bientôt, une douleur fulgurante arracha un cri de douleur, de surprise et de plaisir à Elizabeth, qui s'agrippa de ses forces à James, enfonçant ses doigts dans son dos. Puis ce fut une sensation de plénitude et de bonheur qui la submergea… Tandis qu'elle sentait un mouvement de va et vient s'exercer en elle, elle goûtait à cette délicieuse impression de devenir une femme. Son amant se montrait doux quand il le fallait, mais assez rude et précis pour ne pas lui faire penser à autre chose. Ses baisers sucrés glissaient dans sa chair et la comblait de plaisir.

Elle souriait, pleinement heureuse. Quand il se retira d'elle, elle se pelotonna dans ses bras, et émit un ultime gémissement, avant de s'endormir, en ronronnant, comme le font les chattes. Le capitaine de vaisseau, lui, la berçait de ses bras puissants. Au petit jour, il s'éveilla, et aperçut la frimousse de sa maîtresse. Ses longs cheveux blonds formaient une auréole au dessus de sa tête, et construisait un paravent qui les coupait du monde entier.

Elle se tenait assise à califourchon sur son ventre, ses mains délicates appuyées sur son torse. Elle approcha ses lèvres de celle de James Norrington, et elle murmura, entre deux baisers langoureux :

_-« Ne cherches plus l'amour…_

_-Il est là ?_

_-Il est là pour toujours._

_-Je le crois._

_-Se sera un beau jour que le jour où l'on se mariera. »_

James accueillit ses paroles avec sérénité et bonheur. Il serra le corps frêle contre lui, et chuchota avec une tendresse infinie :

_« -Où l'on se mariera… »_


End file.
